SheZow meets Dark SheZow
by xXAnimaniacsPrincess07Xx
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my story about SheZow meeting Dark SheZow. This story may be a few chapters. Please no flaming for my first SheZow story. WARNING! RATED T FOR SOME LANGUAGE,SOME BLOOD AND SLASH! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYXBOY, THEN DON'T READ! I DO NOT OWN SHEZOW! SHEZOW BELONGS TO IT'S CREATORS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR OWNERS!
1. Chapter 1 Episode 1

xXWolfPrincess07Xx: Hello everyone! This is my story about SheZow meeting Dark SheZow. This story may be a few chapters. Please no flaming for my first SheZow story.

WARNING! RATED T FOR SOME LANGUAGE,SOME BLOOD AND SLASH! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYXBOY, THEN DON'T READ!

I DO NOT OWN SHEZOW! SHEZOW BELONGS TO IT'S CREATORS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR OWNERS!

Chapter 1 Episode 1: The Legend of Dark SheZow.

It was a normal evening in Megadale, Guy Hamton was relaxing in the She-Lair with his sister Kelly and his best friend Maz.

Guy: I'm so glad, I don't have to save anyone and I can just relax for once.

Maz: Same here bro.

Kelly: *Puts a book down* Don't get ahead of yourself you two.

Guy: What? I'm just saying that its nice to finally have a day off.

Kelly: Hmph. *Goes back to reading*

All of a sudden, Sheila popped on the screen.

Shelia: She-mergency! She-mergency!

Guy: What is it now Shelia? *Slugs over to the screen*

Shelia: A mysterious figure is causing havoc downtown.

Guy: Alright, I'm going. "You go girl" *Turns into SheZow and gets in the Shehicle*

In the downtown area.

Mysterious Figure: *laughs* Nothing can stop me now.

SheZow: Not so fast!. *Stops the car and hops out* Lazer Lipstick!

Mysterious Figure: Grrrr! Dark Lazer! *insert epic battle secne*

27 minutes later, SheZow noticed something about this stranger. She looked so familar.

SheZow: Who are you? I feel like I have seen you before but where?

Figure: *evil laughs* I can't tell you that SheZow! You'll have to find out yourself. *disapears in to the shadows*

SheZow: Could it be SheZap?

Back at the She-lair later that night, Guy was trying to look up the figure he meet in town.

Kelly: Guy!? What are you doing? It's 2:30 in the morning.

Guy: I'm looking up this person I meet in town earlier.

Kelly: *yawning* What did she look like?

Guy: Like me but she was wearing all black.

Kelly: *snaps awake* What did you say?!

Guy: I said that she looked like me but she was wearing only black. Why?

Kelly: I know who you are talking about. Shelia!

Shelia: Yes, Kelly?

Kelly: Look up the legend of Dark SheZow please.

Sheila: Sure thing Kelly. Here you are. *shows a bunch of links and pictures*

Guy: Who exactly is Dark SheZow?

Shelia: According to the Legend, Dark SheZow was a super villian back in your aunt's day. She is the supreme dark form of the original SheZow. She is also known as the She-devil by others. Also, she is looking for your aunt for revenge.

Guy: Why? What did Aunt Agnes do to make her angry?

Shelia: Your, Aunt Agnes took something very important from her, it's known as the Dark Moonstone. The Dark Moonstone gives Dark Shezow her supreme powers and turns her into Ultimate Dark SheZow.

Kelly: Also Aunt Agnes hid the moonstone somewhere here in Megadale. But no one knows where. That's where you come in Guy. You need to find the stone before Dark SheZow does.

Guy: Why me?

Kelly: Because, your now Shezow and it is your duty to protect the people of Megadale and possibly the world.

Guy: *sighs* Fine, I'll look for this Moonstone and save the world as always.

The next morning at the Hamton house.

Guy's Mom: Guy! Time to get up!

Guy: *moans and gets up* What mom?

Mom: I want you to come say goodbye. We're leaving for California.

Kelly: Why are you and Dad going to California?

Mom: Your father has just been nominated for a very special police award.

Guy: What's the award?

Dad: The Policeman of the Year Award.

Guy and Kelly: Congrad Dad!

Dad: Thank you! Well, we're off.

Kelly: How long are you going to be gone?

Mom: About a week or so. I hope you two will behave while we're gone.

Guy and Kelly: We will mom. Bye!

Kelly: Well, it looks like we are alone for a couple of weeks. What do we do now?

Guy: Well, I'm going back to bed. *Starts walking upstairs*

Shelia on the TV: She-mergency! She-mergency!

Guy: Aww come on! What is it now Shelia?

Shelia: Dark SheZow is in town causing chaos.

Guy: Alright, I'm going. "You go girl! - insert transfomation sequence here.

In town.

SheZow: Stop! Freeze Dark Shezow!

Dark SheZow: *evil laughs* Do you think you can defeat me Shezow?

SheZow: You bet I can.

Dark SheZow: Well, your too late SheZow! I have found the Moonstone.

SheZow: Oh no!

Dark SheZow: Oh yes! Now you shall bow to me. *Evil laughs more*

SheZow: Not today Dark SheZow! Lazer Lipstick!

Dark SheZow: Dark Lazer! [insert another epic battle here]

30 Minutes Later.

Dark SheZow: Muhahahaha! Your getting weaker by the minute SheZow.

SheZow: *panting* I'm never going to let you rule the world Dark SheZow.

Dark SheZow: Just watch me Pinky! *Turns the world into a dark misreable place*

SheZow: Oh no! Megadale! The World!

Dark SheZow: What do you think SheZow?

SheZow: I think your she-crazy!

Dark SheZow: Too bad! I'm going to make you my personal slave SheZow. *Zap her with lazer*

SheZow: No! I wouldn't...let...you... *detransforms and passes out*

Dark SheZow: *evil laughs*

Will SheZow be able to save the world? Or will she become Dark Shezow's slave forever. Find out next time on SheZow!

Tell me what you think everyone! xXWP07XX


	2. Chapter 2 Episode 2

Hello everyone! First off, I want to thank you for the reviews! I'm returning to finish writing this awesome story. I took a break because I have been very busy lately. Please keep those reviews coming! Now enough of that, here is Chapter 2 Episode 2: The Toxic Kiss of SheZap. Enjoy! xXAnimanicasPrincess07Xx

Chapter 2 Episode 2: The Toxic Kiss of SheZap

At Dark SheZow's castle, Dark SheZow put Guy in a glass container.

Guy: What happened? Where am I?

Dark SheZow: Welcome to my lair SheZow.

Guy: What do you want with me?

Dark SheZow: I want you to help me take over the human race and the world.

Guy: I will never join the dark side!

Dark SheZow: *come closer to the glass* Then I'll make you join the dark side with a little help from a dear friend of mine. *SheZap walk in*

Guy: SheZap!

SheZap: That's right Guy Hamton; I'm working with my sister to take over this stupid planet and the human race. I'm going to force you to join even if I have to kill your sister and friend.

Guy: Leave my sister and Maz alone! They have nothing to do with this.

Dark SheZow: Then join our elite team and they wouldn't be killed. *smirks*

Guy: No…never… I can't decide now, please let me think about it.

Dark SheZow: Fine, you have 48 hours to think about it. For now, I'm going to retire to my bed chamber. SheZap keep an eye on him.

SheZap: Yes, dear sister. *smirks at Guy*

Guy: You don't need to physically stare at me.

SheZap: I'm sorry; it's just that you are very handsome Guy Hamton.

Guy: Thanks…but flattery wouldn't work on me.

SheZap: How about you and me fight? SheZow vs. SheZap

Guy: How about no?

SheZap: Come on Guy Hamton, I know you want to. *smirks*

Guy: Fine! Let's fight! *stands up* "You go girl" [Insert transformation sequence here]

SheZap: *opens glass container* let's fight SheZow!

SheZow: Laser Lipstick!

SheZap: Toxic Laser!

After a couple of hours, SheZow and SheZap were both tired and hot.

SheZap: Giving up SheZow?

SheZow: Never…. *pants harder*

SheZap: Hahaha, I see that the great and powerful SheZow IS giving up.

SheZow: No…. okay, yes but for now *Detransforms and sits down* Man, I'm tired…

SheZap: I as well. *Detransforms and sits in front of Guy*

Guy: What are you doing?

Anti-Guy: Nothing… *leans in and kiss Guy*

Guy: *Just stares with surprise*

Anti-Guy: *moves away *

Guy: What was that for?

Anti-Guy: What? I like you Guy Hamton. *leans in and kisses Guy again.*

Guy: *leans and gives in to Anti-Guy*

The next morning, Dark SheZow comes downstairs and finds her sister sleeping with Guy.

Dark SheZow: What the heck is going on here?!

Anti-Guy: Huh? Oh, hi sis… I didn't know you were up.

Dark SheZow: What are you doing with SheZow?

Anti-Guy: Oh ummm… nothing.

Dark SheZow: Did you kiss him?

Anti-Guy: Yes…. But I like him actually I love him.

Dark SheZow: Oh, I see. Well… please transform and go get a villain for me please. As for you Guy Hamton, stay away from my sister and get back in you glass chamber.

Guy: Okay, I promise to stay away from your sister. But, "she" came at me. *gets back in his glass chamber*

Anti-Guy: Fine… *Insert transformation here* which villain do you want?

Dark SheZow: Actually, bring me all of the villains please. Thanks!

Guy: How are you two sisters? SheZap is a boy

Dark SheZow: We're related by blood not by gender. Now please be quiet.

Guy: Are you a girl or a boy?

Dark SheZow: I can't tell you that SheZow.

Guy: Come on please?

Dark SheZow: Nope, I can't tell you. Now please be QUIET!

A few minutes later, SheZap came back with every villain that SheZow as ever fought.

SheZap: Here are all the villains for you sister.

Dark SheZow: Thanks. Well, everyone, the reason I had my sister get you was because I need you to help me take over this miserable excuse for a planet and destroy the human race.

Villains: We would love to help you take over the world and the human race.

Guy: Oh no! I have to warn Kelly. *Calls Kelly*

Kelly: Hello?

Guy: Kells, it's me Guy. I have something to show you. *points watch to the villain meeting*

Kelly" *gasps and whispers* what are you going to do?

Guy: I'm going to transform and take them on.

Kelly: I don't think that's a good…*Guy cut her off*

At the She-lair

Kelly: Shelia, look up Guy's location.

Shelia: Sure thing Kelly.

*Guy appears on the screen*

Kelly: Can he hear us?

Shelia: Nope.

Kelly: What are they talking about?

Back at Dark SheZow's Castle/Lair

Dark SheZow: Now need to take over Megadale then the rest of the world.

Guy: No… *thinks* I need to transform but I don't want my secret exposed.

Guy: Excuse me Dark SheZow. I need to ummm use the bathroom. Can I be let out?

Dark SheZow: Fine… Sis let Guy Hamton out.

SheZap: Okay. *pushes button and lets Guy out*

Guy: Thank you SheZap.*leaves and comes back as SheZow*

Villains: SheZow?! How the….

Dark SheZow: SheZow? How did you? SheZap!

SheZap: Yes sis?

Dark SheZow: Take care of our guest *smirks*

SheZap: Toxic Laser! Gladly*smirks*

SheZow: Laser Lipstick!

[Insert fighting sequence here]

Dark SheZow: Dark Laser! *Hit SheZow*

SheZow: Uhhh, it that all you got Dark SheZow?

Dark SheZow: Nope, Villains attack! *All the villains attack*

SheZow: Ahhhh! My side! *looks at a cut on her right side and starts bleeding*

Dark SheZow: Had enough SheZow? *Kick her in the face*

SheZow: *falls over and lies there*

Dark SheZow: Chain her up and keep beating her until she's had enough.

SheZow: I will defeat you Dark SheZow! I will save the world!

Dark SheZow: *laughs evilly and walks away*

Will SheZow defeat Dark SheZow and save the world from her evil terrain? Find out next time on SheZow!

xXAP07xx: Man that was the longest chapter I have ever written! Well, I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter of SheZow meets Dark SheZow! Please review! Thanks! xXAnimanicasPrincess07Xx


	3. Chapter 3 Episode 3

Paste your document

Chapter 3 Episode 3: Three Little Words…

xXAP07Xx: Okay everyone! Here is a new chapter for SheZow meets Dark SheZow! I hope you enjoy! Now this the sex scene between SheZow/Guy and SheZap/Anti-Guy so please no rude comments . Any rude comments will be removed. Also some swearing will be present. Don't like, don't read! Enjoy! xXAnimaniacsPrincess07Xx

In the dungeon (Yes a dungeon):

All villains : *hit, slap, kick and beat SheZow hard*

Tara: h ad enough SheCow?

SheZow: No…never… you will never defeat me….. *passes out*

**Couple of hours of beating later, SheZap saves SheZow and takes her to his room.**

SheZow: Huhh? Where am I? *looks around*

SheZap: Welcome to my room SheZow. *smirks*

SheZow: why am I in your room? Also did you save me? *smirks back*

SheZap: Yes, I did but that's the only time I'm going to it. Now let's have some fun.

SheZow: What do you mean by fun?

*SheZap walks up and kisses her, SheZow kisses her back*

SheZap: You're a good kisser SheZow. Detransform and we'll have some real "fun". *smirks and detransforms*

SheZow: Okay… *detransforms* what fun are you talking about?

Anti-Guy: This kind of fun. *pulls off Guy's sweatshirt and t-shirt*

Guy: I'm cold… can you put my shirt back on please?

Anti-Guy: Nope, but I can warm you. *kiss his neck and move down to his chest*

Guy: ….

Anti-Guy: You are beautiful, Guy and I love you. *pushes Guy down on the bed and starts kissing him more.*

Guy: *pants* Please….stop…

Anti-Guy: Nope, your mine now!

Guy: Not for long * flips Anti-Guy* my turn now...*takes Anti-Guy's shirt off and starts kissing him back hungrily*

Anti-Guy: Wow, your good Guy Hamton. *flips Guy back over and kisses him back hungrily* Now tell me those three little words.

Guy: *pants harder* I…love…you… SheZap…*pants more*

Anti-Guy: That's what I wanted to here. Now shut up and let me love you all night long.

End of Chapter 3! Man, just writing this chapter made me sweat and fangirl. *wipes sweat of forehead* I hope you enjoyed this short but steamy chapter. I'll write/post Chapter 4 when I get my PC back (I wrote this on my library's PC). Please review!

Thanks! xXAnimaniacsPrincess07Xx

here...


	4. Chapter 4 Episode 4 Part 1

Chapter 4 Episode 4 Part 1: The Birth of Ultimate Dark SheZow

xXAnimaniacsPrincess07Xx: Hello everyone! I'm sooooo sorry that this chapter was really late; I have just been really busy with my school work and hanging with my family. I want to thank Breana for the comments and telling to get my off my ass and write Chapter 4! Well, here it is! Enjoy! xXAP07Xx

The next morning Guy woke up in Anti-Guy's bed not wearing any clothing.

Guy: What happened last night?

Anti-Guy: *wakes up* you mean, you don't remember last night at all?

Guy: Nope, could you tell me what happened please?

Anti-Guy: We had…well you know *smirks*

Guy: What? We had what?

Anti-Guy: Okay, I'll tell you. You and I had the most epicest sex ever! You are quite the "animal" Guy Hamton.

Guy: WHAT?! I had sex with you last night? How come I don't remember?

Anti-Guy: That I don't know. But let's do that again sometime *smirks*

Guy: Let's not *grabs his clothing and gets dressed* what will your "sister" think about this? She hates me.

Anti-Guy: Honestly, I don't give a fuck what my sister thinks, I love you and that's all that matters to me. *kisses Guy*

Guy: *kisses back* as much I hate saying this but I love you too SheZap.

Meanwhile in Dark SheZow's throne room.

Dark SheZow: Hmmm, where is my sister? I haven't seen her all night. Tara!

Tara: Yes, Dark SheZow?

Dark SheZow: Please locate me sister, it's almost time for my coronation.

Tara: Yes, Dark SheZow. *walks away* where would SheZap be? Oh wait his room of course. *walk into SheZap's room* what the... SheZap? What are you doing? Your sister's coronation is today. Come downstairs when you're ready *walks away*

Anti-Guy: Fuck! I almost forgot *transforms into SheZap and looks at Guy* aren't you going to transform?

Guy: Oh crap! You go girl! *transforms into SheZow*

SheZap: Ready?

SheZow: Ready!

In Dark SheZow's throne room (again).

SheZap: Sis, why the fuck are you dressed like Darth Vader?

Dark SheZow: I'm dressed like this because today I shall take over the world and we are going to make SheZow to join us.

SheZow: I'll never join you!

Dark SheZow: Well, I'm going to have FORCE you to join! Dark Laser!

SheZow: Laser Lipstick! I will never join the dark side even if you force me.

Dark SheZow: Well, that can be arranged *Hit SheZow on the side*

SheZow: Uhhhh, You're going to have to try harder that that! *hit Dark SheZow in the arm*

Dark SheZow: You bitch! *Arm bleeds* I WILL make you join us!

So SheZow and Dark SheZow fought and SheZow ended up captured and tied.

Dark SheZow: Did you honestly think you could defeat me SheCow? *punch SheZow hard in the face*

SheZow: Uhhh! I-I-I will destroy you Dark SheZow…..*falls down and passes out*

Dark SheZow: Now, it's time for me to become Ruler of this miserable planet! *takes the Dark Moonstone and puts it on her chest* Now all of you will witness the mighty power of Ultimate Dark SheZow! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

SheZow: *wakes up* Unnn…. I have…to…do…something….

((Author's note: I'm going to give SheZow and SheZap ultimate powers to help defeat Dark SheZow))

SheZap: SheZow, here! *throws her a pink moonstone*

SheZow: What is this?

SheZap: It's called the Infinite Moonstone; it will help you defeat Dark SheZow.

SheZow: Thanks! What about you?

SheZap: Don't worry, I have one! *shows a green moonstone*

SheZow: How does mine work?

SheZap: Put it to your chest and you will transform into Infinite SheZow, your powers will upgrade to maximum. You have to hurry! *Transforms into Dark SheZap*

SheZow: *puts the stone to her chest and transforms into Infinite SheZow!*

Infinite SheZow: Hey Dark SheZow! *Dark SheZow looks over at SheZow*

Dark SheZow: What do YOU want?!

Infinite SheZow: To destroy you! Infinite Laser Lipstick!

Dark SheZow: Just try me Pinky! Dark Midnight Laser!

Infinite SheZow: I WILL DESTROY YOU!

Dark SheZow: Bring it bitch!

End of Chapter 4 Episode 4 Part 1:

xXAP07Xx: Well, I hope you have enjoyed Part 1 of Chapter 4! I will try and finish this chapter but due to me being busy It might be late! Well see you next time! xXAnimaniacsPrincess07Xx


End file.
